La tormenta
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Que sucede que al encontrar a la persona que consideras el gran amor de tu vida, todo en tu vida da un giro de 180 grados, esta es la historia de Makoto y Neflyte, podrán sanar sus heridas con el tiempo.


**La Tormenta**

Lita Wellington

 **Capítulo Uno " Una extraña mujer"**

Los días de tormenta me recuerdan a ti, llegan en el momento menos esperado, destruyen lo que tienen a su paso y se alejan sin ver los daños causados, uno debe seguir adelante con lo poco que dejan que son tu fe y tu esperanza. Sin embargo el corazón es el que sufre más daño, pero este sanará con el tiempo.

Han trascurrido tres años de la última relación amorosa de Makoto Kino, hace tres años estaba a punto de casarse con quien pensaba era el amor de su vida, pero descubrió que su novio tenía un secreto…

Tres años atrás:

Día Lunes:

Makoto Kino quedo maravillada por el vestido de novia que Setsuna Meio su amiga de universidad le confecciono para su boda, era un vestido de color blanco perla corte princesa, cuello halter, bordado con pedrería Swarosky, guantes largos y el velo era una magnifica obra de arte.

\- Makoto ya queremos ver el vestido – gritó Minako detrás de una cortina de color vino.

\- Es mejor que te vean con el vestido – sonrió Setsuna mientras reacomodaba el velo de Makoto.

\- Están listas chicas, solo cierren los ojos – dijo Makoto quien dio la vuelta en dirección a la cortina color vino – una, dos y tres pueden abrir los ojos.

Los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar, Usagi, Amy, Rei y Minako las mejores amigas de Makoto quedaron maravilladas por el excelso trabajo de Setsuna al confeccionar el vestido de novia de su amiga.

\- Que hermoso vestido – dijo Usagi quien se paro con un poco de dificultad porque le faltaban dos meses para que naciera su bebé.

Las demás chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Lastima que ya tengo compromiso sino me casaba contigo – era la voz de Haruka Tenou otra de sus amigas quien venía acompañada de su pareja Michiru Kaio.

\- Haruka que cosas dices, mira ya ruborizaste a Makoto con tu comentario – dijo Michiru con una gran sonrisa.

\- Tu sabes que lo digo en broma, pero siempre me ha gustado molestarla desde que estábamos en la universidad – fue la replica de Haruka mientras abrazaba a Michiru.

\- Muchas gracias chicas por haber venido – agradeció Makoto a sus amigas – y Hotaru donde esta…

\- Me envió un mensaje hace unos momentos, venia un poco retrasada la entretuvieron en la cafetería donde trabaja – dijo Minako quien guardaba su celular en su bolsa.

Hotaru iba deprisa por las calles de Jubain dirigiéndose al local de Setsuna, le prometió a las chicas estar con ellas para la última prueba del vestido de Makoto, pero por causas de fuerza mayor se le complico un poco, al estar en sus pensamientos se tropezó con una mujer que la tiró al suelo.

\- Fíjate por donde caminas estúpida – contesto la mujer.

Un chico que pasaba cerca de ellas, la ayudo a levantarse, ella agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa, no quiso discutir con la mujer que al parecer buscaba algo.

\- ¡Que mujer! – dijo Hotaru continuando su camino.

Hotaru pidió disculpa por la tardanza, quedo maravillada por el hermoso vestido que hizo su mamá adoptiva Setsuna confecciono.

Media hora después Makoto y sus amigas salían de la tienda de Setsuna con dirección algún restaurante para comer algo, aunque Haruka y Michiru se separaron del grupo porque tenían que ver otros detalles para la boda porque eran las encargadas de amenizar el evento.

A lo lejos una mujer las observaba hasta verlas desaparecer en una de las esquinas.

\- Al fin te encuentro maldita – fueron los pensamientos de aquella misteriosa mujer mientras cruzaba la calle perdiéndose entre la multitud.

\- ¿Qué observas por la ventana Hotaru? – pregunto Setsuna mientras guardaba los vestidos de dama de honor de las chicas que estos eran en color verde claro.

\- No es nada mamá – mientras se retiraba de la ventana – solo que cuando venía para acá tropecé con una mujer sumamente extraña, la acabo de ver nuevamente estaba observando hacía la tienda, solo que su mirada estaba llena de odio cuando vi salir a las chicas.

\- Sabes algo Hotaru – acercándose a uno de los sillones y haciendo un ademán para que la chica se sentará a su lado - desde hace unos días he tenido un presentimiento que me atormenta, no quiero vaticinar que la boda de Makoto no se lleve a cabo.

\- Pero mamá que cosas dices – alejándose de ella por su comentario.

\- Ya tengo tiempo que no me pasaba esto, pero sucede cuando personas cercanas a mí y que son como mi familia, están a punto de tener alguna catástrofe irreversible.

\- Esto te paso cuando murieron mis padres no es así – dijo Hotaru tomando las manos de Setsuna.

\- Si en aquella ocasión le pedí al Profesor Tomoe y a tu mamá que no salieran de viaje, le dije que tuve un sueño premonitorio en el cual sufrían un accidente que por favor lo consideraran, pero el me dijo que estarían bien que le había prometido a su esposa ese viaje a Hawai, después de todos mis ruegos salieron de viaje, me dejaron a tu cuidado y a las pocas horas de vuelo el avión cayó al mar, nunca se encontraron sus cuerpos, perdón por decirte hasta el día de hoy lo sucedido pero no encontraba el momento, perdóname.

\- No te preocupes mamá, te entiendo perfectamente, contigo he sido muy feliz, no negare que extraño a mis padres, yo tenía en ese entonces 10 años ahora tengo 18 años y entiendo que solo querías protegerme – Hotaru se acerco para darle un gran abrazo a su madre adoptiva.

\- Sobre lo de Makoto – continuo con su explicación Setsuna – tuve muchos problemas para conseguir la tela para su vestido, debido a que en varias ocasiones, esta se extravió o llegaba manchada, pero el acabose fue el sueño de hace tres días donde veía a Makoto llorando y vi la sombra de una mujer riéndose de ella.

\- Esperemos que no sea nada que solo sea un mal sueño, el próximo sábado se casara mi tía Makoto con el Sr. Neflyte Himura.

En un restaurante de comida italiana….

\- Usagi si sigues comiendo de esa manera para el sábado no te quedará el vestido de dama – fue el comentario de Rei que le quitaba su tercer tiramisu a Usagi.

\- Pero Rei, sabes que no puedo evitarlo tengo mis antojos – dijo Usagi mientras le quitaba el postre a Rei.

\- Tiene razón Rei, hoy te probaste de nuevo el vestido que hizo Setsuna y apenas entraste – sonrió Amy que en un descuido de Usagi le quito el postre.

\- ¡Qué malas amigas son!, prometo que es el último de hoy – Usagi junto sus manos de manera de suplica.

Todas rieron por la súplica de Usagi, sus antojos eran muy frecuentes compadecían al pobre de Mamoru, por lo locos antojos de su querida esposa, sino eran postres, eran naranjas con chile.

\- Bueno chicas, dejemos que la futura mamá siga degustando su postre, mientras vemos donde vamos a realizar la despedida de soltera de Makoto – comento Minako mientras sacaba de su bolsa una libreta.

\- Quedamos que esta sería en casa de Minako, no era el acuerdo – dijo Makoto con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su celular en la mesa ya que había recibido un mensaje.

\- Es un mensaje de Neflyte amiga – Minako le pego con el codo para que confesara.

\- Si es él, me dice que llega hoy de viaje y que nos veríamos más tarde.

Las chicas continuaban con su conversación de la fiesta de despedida de soltera de Makoto, que nunca se percataron que un hombre cercano a ellas tomaba notas, el salió diez minutos después de que Makoto y sus amigas pagaran la cuenta, se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo del restaurante, subió a su auto, marco un número en su celular, al tercer timbrazo se escucho una voz de mujer.

\- Buenas tardes señora, ya tengo la información que me solicito le recuerdo que no fue fácil localizarlas.

\- Al grano idiota – la voz de la mujer se escuchaba molesta

\- El Sr. Neflyte regresa el día de hoy de viaje y verá en la noche a su prometida en el departamento que ambos comparte, recuerde que esta información subirá más mis honorarios de investigación.

\- Se lo que vale tu trabajo y sabes que te pagare hasta el último centavo.

\- Le envió la dirección que me solicito – el hombre envió un mensaje.

\- Perfecto, en este momento esta tu transferencia - respondió la mujer.

\- El hombre recibió un mensaje de alarma de su cuenta bancaria anunciándole un depósito de $10,000.00 dólares.

\- Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted señora – el hombre solo escucho que le colgaban – tan siquiera me hubiera dado las gracias, pero en fin solo cumplí con mi trabajo.

El hombre encendió su auto y este exploto en el estacionamiento subterráneo de aquella zona comercial del barrio de Jubain, la policía y las ambulancias no tardaron en llegar y en pocos minutos la noticia ya estaba en las diferentes televisoras de Tokio.

En una suite de hotel una mujer de cabello negro salía del baño y veía las noticias vespertinas.

"Les informamos a nuestros televidentes que la explosión ocurrida en la zona comercial de barrió de Jubain ha sido controlada, la policía aun tiene acordonada la zona, fuentes oficiales nos informan que hay 10 personas heridas, daños materiales y una persona muerta".

Las imagines que mostraba la televisora eran muy audaces se veían los autos dañados que ya estaba con destino a la chatarra.

\- No debo dejar ningún cabo suelto – aquella mujer sonrió al ver uno de los autos, apago el televisor y se quito la bata de baño para comenzar a vestirse.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando Makoto se encontraba en su departamento, sentada en su sillón favorito viendo las noticias nocturnas se sorprendió al saber que minutos antes de la explosión ella había estado con las chicas en aquel lugar comiendo y terminando de detallar asuntos de su boda, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la abrazaron por detrás pero el olor a madera de aquella loción que conocía muy bien la regresaron a la realidad.

\- Hola amor, como estuvo tu viaje – Makoto giro su cabeza para regalarle una gran sonrisa a su novio.

\- Te extrañe preciosa – Neflyte camino hacía delante de Makoto y con mucha presteza la levanta para darle un beso apasionado.

Makoto respondió de la misma forma porque ya eran dos semanas que no se veían, su novio Neflyye era dueño de una agencia de publicidad y en aquella ocasión tenía un contrato sumamente importante para una marca deportiva en Alemania y esta resulto favorecedora. Además que estaría de luna de miel por tres semanas, los negocios estarían en buenas manos su amigo de la infancia Jedite se quedaría a cargo de la agencia de publicidad.

\- Fue un largo viaje – termino Makoto el beso mientras lo tomaba de la mano con dirección al comedor - debes tener hambre te prepare tu platillo….

No pudo terminar la frase porque nuevamente el dueño de sus pensamientos la volvía a besar con mas vehemencia, en ese momento Makoto se sintió desfallecer y sin mas el la tomo en brazos sin perder el contacto de sus labios para llevarla a la habitación.

\- Sabes que tengo hambre, pero es de ti – Neflyte mordía el lóbulo derecho de su novia.

\- No hagas eso amor, sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

\- Lo se por eso me gusta provocarte, me enciendes.

\- Si de eso se trata – Makoto metió su mano derecha en el pantalón de él, para palmar su erección que estaba lista para salir de su encierro.

Con esta provocación Neflyte no pudo más y de forma apresurada le quito a Makoto aquel vestido color durazno que llevaba puesto, luciendo un lindo coordinado del mismo tono vestido que quedo en algún lugar de la habitación, ella por su parte le quito el saco, la camisa y toco cada centímetro de su espalda y pecho, que a base de ejercicio y una buena alimentación se encontraba los músculos marcados y ella sabía donde tocar para encenderlo.

El le pidió que se colocara en medio de la cama para admirarla en ese lindo coordinado, recordando que debía haberlo guardado muy celosamente para un momento intimo como ese, Makoto le hizo una señal para que se quitara el resto de su ropa y se uniera con ella en el lecho, el obedeció al instante quitándose el resto de la ropa que ya era innecesaria en esos momentos, colocándose encima de su atrevida novia.

Makoto suspiro al sentir el cuerpo de su novio encima de ella, el aprovecho para quitarle el brasier y atrapar uno de sus pezones con su boca, provocando que ella gimiera de placer, mientras su mano derecha le quitaba lo que restaba de su ropa.

\- Sabes preciosa, te vez mas linda así, cuando estemos en nuestro viaje de bodas, así estarás todos los días, te haré el amor en la mañana , en la tarde y en la noche, quiero que seas mía solo mía.

\- Tu sabes lo que significas para mi, desde el primer momento que nos conocimos y ahora no puedo creer que dentro de cinco días seré tu esposa.

\- Créelo serías mía para toda la vida y recuerda que pase lo que pase ya eres parte de mi, Mako, mi preciosa Mako.

Neflyte no permitió que hablara mas, comenzó a besarla con pasión, se coloco entre sus piernas para penetrarla lentamente, ella se puso un poco tensa porque quedaron en común acuerdo de cuidarse, solo que en esos momentos todo dio un giro de 180 grados quería sentirse amada, por el amor de su vida.

Makoto al sentir sus embestidas primero lentas y después mas profundas lo abrazo con sus piernas para que no dejara de hacerlo los gritos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, eran como dos volcanes a punto de hacer erupción, ella llego al orgasmo después de gritar el nombre de su novio en una embestida que sintió envolverla en un nirvana, el cayó encima de ella exhausto, llenándola de su calidez, ya no importaba nada si esa noche traía consecuencias, no importaba en cinco días sería su esposa.

Los dos amantes quedaron profundamente dormidos, sin importar el mañana, solo que no estaban completamente solos la puerta de su habitación se encontraba entreabierta y una mujer observo su encuentro íntimo.

Ella salió despacio, tratando de no golpearse con algún mueble, al bajar por el elevador dejo la llave en la recepción junto con un dinero con el cual soborno al conserje del edificio para que la dejara pasar y entrar a hurtadillas al departamento de Makoto y Neflyte.

Un auto la esperaba en la entrada principal, ella entro en este y comenzó a llorar, mientras el auto comenzaba a avanzar por la calle con dirección desconocida.

\- Neflyte prometiste estar conmigo toda tu vida y me mentiste, nunca te lo perdonare, pero si no eres mío no serás de nadie – la mujer se seco sus lagrimas y saco de su bolso una fotografía en esta se veía a Neflyte y ella muy sonrientes junto con un bebé recién nacido.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Neflyte despertó de un agradable sueño, donde su audaz novia le daba un sesión de sexo oral y no era un sueño, este era real, Makoto se encontraba lamiendo y comiendo el miembro de su novio, ella sabía que esto lo enloquecía al ver su cometido, lo monto para que su amigo de juegos entrara en ella nuevamente, es lo que le gustaba de ella, que tomara el control como él lo hacía con ella, los movimientos eran frenéticos, cargados de deseo y lujuria.

Así estuvieron unos minutos más hasta que Makoto hecho su cabeza hacía atrás relajándose después del maravilloso orgasmo lo mismo hizo Neflyte, después de ese encuentro delicioso, ambos se miraron y en sus ojos se reflejaba el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro.

Continuara….

Se que tengo muchos fics por entregar, espero que este sea de su agrado, se preguntaran quien es la mujer que esta vigilando a Makoto, lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
